grace_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerer Supreme
The Grace Coven- Sorcerer Supreme Luke bustled into P.S.H.E with Derek and sat in his usual seat. Luke groaned as he looked at the smartboard. It read: Growing up. "Not one of these lessons!" Derek groaned beside him. Luke fell into a trance as Mr. Kerr started moaning about 'growing up'. Five minutes later Luke looked up. Andrew was packing his bag. "What are you doing" he asked. Derek looked down in confusion. "Going home, the bell went" he said like it was the most obvious thing ever. Luke looked around and found the clock said it was hometime. "How can it be hometime already?" he asked. Derek rolled his eyes and left. Luke, Paris and James converged in the corridor. "Never again!" Paris groaned. "I thought that stuff was over in year 7". Luke looked at his watch determindly. "It can't be over!" he complained. Paris looked amused. "I didn't think you liked that kind of thing" James teased. Luke hit him in the arm with the back of his hand. "No, its just that the lesson flew by" he said. Paris looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, well anyway we should go" she said. They jogged out the school yard and down to the bus stop. The usual group was sat in it and talking. Jade and her blonde friend were talking. Sam Hughes and his two friends were gossiping. The snide one was on his phone and the shy one was looking around. He was probably waiting for the trio of girls. The blonde one was known for acne, the red head always had her art pad and the brunette fat one was often eating a mars bar. Ryan and Seamus were stood waiting at the front as always. "Is anyone else a little off today" James asked and fell into the lampost. The lightbulb above exploded and glass fell into their hair. "HEY!" Luke protested. The bus arrived full of pupils from WarmStone the school before. "Hey look the Denim students" a teen with terrible blackheads jeered. Ryan rolled his eyes as the arty red head paid for a ticket. "How creative" the snide friend of Sam Hughes whispered. Their school was actually called SkyBlue and they wore Navy blue jackets. An middle-aged man was sat at the back in a funny silver set of robes. "What the hell is he wearing?" the acne riddled blonde murmured. The bus slowed to a stop at the traffic lights a few minutes later. The middle-aged man had gone to the front for the next stop. James was chatting to Seamus on the seat at the front. "Paris, i'm serious there's something wrong with what happened in that lesson" Luke was saying. His change fell out his pocket and he bent down to pick it up. A screeching noise echoed through the bus. When Luke looked up he found that the whole group had ran off the bus. Only the WarmStone students were still on although they we're cowering in the back. The seat Jade had been sat on was on fire. The seats fire was still spreading. "What happened to it!" Luke cried running from the bus with Paris. James and the rest of the students from SkyBlue were left behind as the bus driver drove off seemingly unaware of the fire. The lights had turned from red to green. "That was freakishly fast light changing" the fat one said. The students were forced to walk to the bus stop then split off and go home. Luke, Paris and James were passing the sweet shop when the conversation about the fire ran out. "Man that was cool" James said with an air of finality. The middle-aged man in silver robes was sat on a car bonnet looking at them. "That dude is so weird" Paris said. The three felt a lurch in their stomachs and they were flung left into a back alley between the sweet and grocery shops. Luke hit a box of empty beer bottles which shattered in his face. Paris crashed through a door into somebodys backyard. James hit a wall above a dumpster and dropped into it as the lid slammed shut. "Is everyone ok?" Luke asked getting up. His cheek was bleeding and a shard of glass was protuding. "You won't be for long" the middle-aged man said walking down "I'm a sorcerer and i'm suprised you didn't recongise what I am on the bus especially when I set a seat on fire to get you off early". Paris was sat in the doorway looking confused. "You set a seat on fire?" she asked. The sorcerer held out a hand. "Night Night" he said. A firey ball of stuff burst from it and shot at her. "NO!" Luke yelled and jumped in the way. He hit the ground as the noise of cars driving and people talking stopped abruptly. He looked up and found the fireball frozen in mid-air. The sorcerer was also frozen as was everybody else. "Stasis" he whispered. Luke walked down the alley into the main road. The girly trio was walking in mid conversation and the brunette's mars bar had fallen to the pavement. Only it along with everything else was frozen in mid-air. Sam and his shy friend were being yelled at by an old women who had juice stains on her sleeve. The snide one was laughing his head off beside them. Luke walked back feeling very stunned. He picked up a plank of wood and swung at the fire. It made contact and went spiraling into the sorcerer as the world un-froze. It scorched the sorcerer's shoulder and he fell over. Paris ran away from the doorway. "What happened how did he and how did you-" she began. The sorcerer fired another fire ball at her. Paris held up her hands and a streak of blue light shot from her hands and it hit it causing it to explode. "Oh my GOD!" she squealed. The sorcerer jumped up and held his hands together. Luke grabbed Paris by the wrist and ran up the alley to the main street. The sorcerer shot another which hit the wall beside them and exploded causing them to fly into the other wall."HELP, SOMEBODY!" Paris called. A shine of blue appeared from the holes in the dumpster James was in. Him as well as an 18 looking man burst out. "Do as I said" the man said to James. James jumped out and rammed a big rusty nail into the sorcerers back. He screamed and faded away. The man jumped out. "Nicely done" he said. Luke and Paris were panting and their eyes were wide in terror. "Who are you and who are we?" Paris asked trading looks with the place the sorcerer had dissapeared. The man grinned. "I'm a whitelighter and you're a witch" he said. By the time they'd gotten home Andrew the whitelighter had informed them of what happened to them. They were all powerful witches with super powers they can use to defeat demons. Luke and Paris didn't believe it where as James soaked up every word. "Wait so whats my power" James asked. Andrew shrugged. "I don't know but I know how you can find out" he said. Andrew swung out his hand and hit him in the stomach. James levitated into the air and was suspended outside his own bedroom window. "Believe it now?" Andrew asked looking up. A few hours later when the siblings had gone to buy resources and come back they were setting up in the spare room. "I can't believe all this" Paris said. She was looking at her hands in fear. Truth be told Luke was already looking for a way to activate his powers. He'd managed to slow down the shop assistant while buying a map and crystal for scrying. She'd been forced to say the price 4.99 for ten seconds. "I don't much either but some of it makes sense" he said. Andrew and James walked in holding bags of stuff marked potion ingredients. Once they put them down Andrew went back to the doorway and picked up a cauldron. "Finally, this stuff took ages to get up here" he said. Paris suddenly glared at him. "Mum always said not to talk to strangers or let them in the house" she said. Andrew started plugging in the cauldron which had knobs like an oven on it. "I'm not a stranger, i'm your guardian angel" he said non-chanantly. An explosion reeked downstairs. "Mum" Luke and Paris muttered. They ran out onto the third floor. "This way" Luke said running down to the second floor libary. They burst into find that the almost completely unused room had been burned down. Paris almost fell through a hole into the first floor bathroom. "Wo, there" Luke said grabbing her arm. She swung back and hit a destroyed armchair. "Nobody should be able to do that" she said looking around. The two went back as James and Andrew appeared. "What happened?" they asked. Luke shrugged. The Sorcerer manifestad in a swarm of small balls of energy.